Hoshi Mikazuki
by Suri Kitsuneshi
Summary: Rated T for cursing and alot of blasphemey. Mikazuki, 6-year-old genius, is being haunted by her abusive mother. WHO YA GONNA CALL..? Her older brother Roji, since the ghostbusters were busy.. And who is this mysterious young boy that employs him?
1. Prologue and Arrival

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** This is only the first section of a series of stories I shall be writing about little Mikazuki-chan... And in terms of ages, errr... Muhyo, I'm guessing, is about 10.. Mikazuki's 6.. Roji another estimation) is maybe 16 or 17. Im gonna display it like that until Yoshiyuki Nishi sensei says otherwise. I LOVE THIS SERIES, WOOT!

* * *

Prologue

" Mikazuki-san, we're here." Shinichiro said, stopping the car. The girl in the back seat yawned.

" Thanks, Shinichiro!" Mikazuki said, hugging him. "And please don't call me 'san' anymore... We'll be parting company soon anyway."

" Alright. Should I walk you in, Mikazuki?" he asked.

" Sure." She said, shrugging and opening the car door.

Hoshi Mikazuki Chapter 1

" Hey Roji! Go answer the door already!" Muhyo yelled. Roji, in his apron at the time, ran to the door. He opened it and almost fainted. Muhyo hear the noise of his partner hitting the hardwood floor with a rather loud THUNK.

" Yo Roji, did you die or something?" Muhyo shouted from the other room, walking in to see what happened.

" OHMYGOD!!!" Roji shouted, " My baby sister!!! Where have you been?!"Roji shouted joyfully, picked her up in a rib-crushing hug.

" Guhh.. Roji.. You're crushing my lungs.. Need... Air.." She wheezed, coughing.

" Hey Roji, If she's your sister stop trying to strangle her." Muhyo said, tapping him on the shoulder.

[minutes later...]

" So are you a client or is this just a friendly visit?" Muhyo asked.

" I think both. I AM at the Muhyo Bureau of Supernatural investigation, right?" Mikazuki replied. She seemed to have a bit of an accent from somewhere around scandinavia.

" Yes. I'm Toru Muhyo, The head of the office." he said, leaning on his arm, " So you're Roji's little sister. He hasn't said much about you.. Still, I imagined you to be a little older.. or taller." Mikazuki's eye twitched subtly. He was one to talk, only about a half inch taller than her anyhow.

" Half-sister, actually. The parent we share is the object of my visit...", She inhaled deeply. " Roji.. I think Mom's trying to haunt me."

" B-but that's not possible! Only the.. dead can haunt..", A tear came down Roji's cheek. " S-she dead?"

" Mm-hm. Last week. She drove the Mercedes off the parking garage roof.. You didn't hear? It was all over the news back in Stockholm."

" Stockholm?" Muhyo said confusedly, but Roji interrupted shouting

" And why didn't you say anything to ME?!", He sobbed.

" I apologize.. I was caught up in enjoying my.. Victory.. If that's the correct word?"

" What did she do to make you enjoy her death?" Muhyo asked. She gave him a tortured look, her mind was crying but her face was laughing. The first sign of a psycho.

" I can't really describe it.. But I could show you..", She rolled up both her sleeves to her shoulder, pulled her left knee high sock to her ankle, and moved her watch up her tiny wrist to reveal horrible scars.

" Sorry I asked.." Muhyo muttered.

She pointed to each scar, " X-acto knife, kitchen knife, sewing needle, bedspring.", she pulled down her sleeves, pulled up her sock, and returned her watch to its original position. " She wasn't JUST a bad mother, she tried to murder me.. More than once.", She took a breath and began speaking, her voice now a low, somber tone. " She was a model for Maybelline and Mary Kay, a few times for Playboy. When they fired her, she went looney. Then she.. 'found Jesus.', overzeallously, if you ask me. I was.. shall I say, abnormally comprehensive for my age. I was four and had read a full book, 529 and a half pages. I believe. I could recite every word. She took this as a 'sign of the devil.' She began shunning me and calling me 'paegan' and 'heathen', occasionally 'witch'. Then I moved up to fifth grade a few years early.. Last straw. She carved a cross in my back, slit my wrist, as a makeshift exorcism.. but she was very, very drunk. Then again, she was always drunk. She missed the vein and I hardly bled. Pure luck... Then, last week, she'd had it. My very prescence frightened her so much that she decided to leave for god's house. Guess she forgot suicide was a sin. Too bad she took the Mercedes-Benz.. I wanted that to be my first car." She sighed. Muhyo raised an eyebrow.

" You speak awfully calmly about this for someone abused so badly. Judging by How many scars you have, it happened daily.", He paused, He could tell she wasn't lying, and she wasn't crazy either. " So what's been happening to you? Ghost-wise."

" I got smacked over the head yesterday with a floating lamp, But usually it's nohing more than a few things moving by themselves and a few doors opening and closing at night.", She closed her eyes, I just wanna figure out if I'm insane, or if something really is happening.. And I don't really even know if it's my mom.. The time fits though." She turned to Roji, " I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, brother." she apologized, patting his shoulder. " I shouldn't have been so cold about it..."

" Understandable.." He said, crying still. " With what she did to you, you have an automatic excuse."

" Well, I'll think on it. If something dangerous happens, then by all means, let us know.. And we'll need your phone number." Muhyo said, grinning. He wanted it anyway. Aside from Roji, he had no one to hang out with. She was a bit dark, a trait he liked, and she was weird like him. He could tell they would probably end up being good friends. Mikazuki nodded, handing him a card. It was black with her phone number in white lettering, speckled with red and pink strawberries.

Mikazuki hugged her crying elder brother, then walked toward the door.


	2. The Phone

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** RAAAAAAAAAHHHH.. This is the boring chapter..

* * *

Hoshi Mikazuki Chapter 2

Mikazuki had gone home to the mansion she, her mother, and had Shinichiro lived in. With her mother dead it was just her, Shinichiro, and her two kittens, Yumi and Yuni.

The young girl sighed, sitting at her desk and staring at her cellphone. She had a little O.C.D.* about her phone, always afraid of missing a call. When expecting a call, she would sit and stare at her phone for hours on end until it rang. Right now she was waiting for Roji to call her.

" Mikazuki-san, you've been sitting, staring at that phone since 6:00 this morning when you woke up. It's 2:00 in the afternoon. At least get up to eat something." Shinichiro pleaded.

" ... Yeah.. Just get me a banana or something please. You can do that if you're that worried. I'm not really hungry." She said, unfazed.

" At least get up and walk around for a minute or so. It's unhealthy to sit like that for so long.", Mikazuki turned to give him a critical look.

" It'll ring the second I get up. It always does.."

" Then why have you been sitting there the whole time?"

" ... Ha ha, good point.", She stood up, and right on cue her phone started to play 'Diamonds n' Guns' by The Transplants, Roji's ringtone. He'd always like that song. She answered it." Hello?"

" Hey, lil sis! Muhyo wants you to stay over here for the night, in case something bad happens to you.. He said that the pattern of the spectral activity reminds him of some previous cases he's had to face, that didn't turn out so great.. So he wants you to stay over tonight at the office.. That way we're here just in case something DOES happen." Roji said over the phone. From his cheerful tone returned, she could tell he wasn't crying anymore. What was there to cry for anyway? Their Mother didn't love either of them.. But then again, that was a fact that Roji had always been in denial about.. He was always so sensitive.

" What time?"

" 7:00 to 7:30, good?"

" Good."

" Okay, see you then!" Roji said cheerfully. He'd forgiven her that fast. Good.

" Mm-hm. Bye.", She closed the phone and laid it on the table, sighing. " Shinichiro.. I have to stay the night at their office, Could you pack an outfit for tomarrow in a bag for me, and some pajamas?"

" Yes." he said, standing from his seat. " Anything else? And why?"

" Roji's superior wants us to stay over there in case something interesting happens. We should be there around 7:20-ish."

" Okay."


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins out of order for plot reasons. ,

* * *

Hoshi Mikazuki Chapter 3

Mikazuki stepped into the full tub, letting the water lick up her small body.

'Worst day in a long time. I don't like how that Muhyo guy talks to my brother, but he's his boss so I guess.. It's okay.' She thought, 'But still, nobody talks to Roji like that but ME.. But it could always be worse I guess.' She laid her head back. Suddenly a warped feminine voice called out to her.

" Mikazu~ki..."

" Hey, guys, cut it out! It's not funny, you jerks!" She said, laughing nervously. She'd heard the same voice at her own house. Then it spoke again;

" Dear Daughter... I thought I had taught you better manners than that.. It's just me.", a sinister laugh filled the small bathroom. Mikazuki suddenly gained the feeling of being watched from behind. She turned her head.. and screamed at the top of her lungs. It was Koyuki Kusano, Mikazuki and Roji's mother. She was an older version of Mikazuki, almost.. but completely lifeless. Blood stained her white skin and silver-blonde hair. Her eyes were like a doll's, black and blank. She grasped for Mikazuki's neck, laughing hysterically.

" Now be a good little witch and die." She said, smiling sweetly as she attempted to strangle her young daughter.

" Roji!! HELP ME!!!" She screamed, hoping he would be there, saving her yet again as he always did.

[An hour previous from then, just after Mikazuki and Shinichiro arrived at the office]

" Why do we have to stay here again?" Mikazuki asked.

" We want to make sure you'd be alright.. Your house is too big for us to keep proper track of you." Muhyo explained, " Too much space, not enough people." Mikazuki shrugged.

" You have a point.. Well, is it alright if I take a bath real fast?" She asked. Roji nodded, she showed herself to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Roji gave a puzzled look.

" I'll be damned! How does she always know where I put things?" Roji asked himself cluelessly. Shinichiro laughed a little.

" She always says she likes you because you're so predictable."

" She's right then. He's pretty simple." Muhyo said, yawning. Roji just stared after her.

" What did mom do to you? You didn't used to be paranoid like you are now... You were innocent and sweet and my perfect baby sister.. Mikazuki... I'm so sorry."

" Talking to yourself, now? Maybe I DID drive you nuts." Muhyo laughed. Roji turned to Shinichiro.

" So Mr. Takami.. Anything new aside from mom I need to know about?" Roji asked.

" Well, Mikazuki-chan doesn't really tell me anything nowadays.." Shinichiro paused, " But I can tell something's horribly wrong." he said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

" Wha--"

" ROJI!! HELP ME!!!" They heard Mikazuki cry.

Muhyo instantly moved to grab his book while Roji ran to the bathroom to find the source of the scream. He discovered her body, lying face-down in the tub, and she wasn't breathing.

" Muhyo, Shinichiro, get in here!! She isn't breathing! S-she's dead!" Roji shouted hysterically.


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** Muhyo gets a bit distracted... heheheheheheheh..

* * *

Chapter 4

" Oh God.."

" Shut your mouth, moron. She's NOT dead. She's only catatonic." Muhyo snapped, walking into the doorway of the small bathroom. Suddenly his face turned crimson and her turned his head. " G-get a towel or something on her already..."

Roji grabbed the huge white towel Mikazuki had grabbed earlier and thrown into the empty sink. Her wrapped it around her and carried her out into the living room, laying her gently on the red couch. After a few minutes of silence, Muhyo walked over to her. He figured he would inspect the bruises on her face and neck.

" Something or someone was trying to strangle her to death. She has these horrible bruises on her neck..", He moved inward to see her bruises closer, but became mezmerized along the way.. She had flawless, creamy, pale skin. Not even one freckle stood out on her face. Her long silvery-blonde tresses shone in the light of the moon that escaped through the window-shades. It fanned out behind her like an angel's wings. She had long dark eyelashes shading her hypnotic, navy-blue eyes. They were like big, deep blue sapphires when they weren't closed or covered by her thick wireframe glasses. A calm expression now showed on her face... Yet suddenly the wonderful tranquility was shattered as her eyes shot open.

" Eeeek!" she screeched, slapping Muhyo in the face. Hard. He fell backwards, trying to stiff-arm himself as he came down. As soon as she realized what she'd done, she began apologizing profusely. " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"

" Save it.. It happens..." He said, rubbing his now bright red cheek. " Oww.."He groaned. She grasped his wrist, moving his hand away from it.

" Let me see it." she said firmly. She studied it for a good half a minute. Her face was close enough to his their noses almost touched, making him a bit nervous. " It's okay. It'll probably sting really bad for another minute or so, But then it'll dissappear. Leave it alone and it'll go away.", He didn't dare question her, even if he could have said anything. She was very strong for her small size, and seemed to know what she was doing **all the time**. Roji said she'd mastered all of her martial arts classes. She released his wrist, no larger than hers, and sat back. " I'm so sorry I hit you.", Muhyo was cherry red, and stammering. A girl had never been so close to him.

" So do you remember what happened, or who strangled you?" Roji asked, concerned. Mikazuki hesitated before answering. She nodded, standing up to speak.

" I'm pretty sure it was mom. She was white as milk, with dull, black eyes. She was really cold too. Splattered with blood."

" Like when she came out of the accident?"

" Mmm-hmm. It was.. It was a little creepy." She murmured, folding her arms and shuddering a little, like the thought of her mother made her blood go cold for a second.

" Yeah, that's a ghost for ya. What does she look like?"

" **Evil scandinavian lady**. Twice my height, Looks like an evil 20-year-old Gwen Stefani.." Mikazuki said.


	5. Slayer Fs Metallica!

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** ... Mikazuki and Muhyo have a disturbingly dragged-out conversation about rock music and a shirt.

* * *

Chapter 5

" Uhm, Mikazuki?" Roji said, looking a bit embarassed.

" Yeah?"

" Erm.. You DO realize you're wearing.. only a towel... Right?", Mikazuki's eye twitched. She ran back to the bathroom, shouting as many colorful, childish insults at him as she could fit in five sentence.

" Now you tell her, huh?" Muhyo said, grinning.

" Like YOU helped at all"  
[minutes later]

" I'm ba~ck!" Mikazuki said cheerfully, in a singsong-y tone. She was wearing a black T-shirt and scarlet red short shorts. Emblazoned on her T-shirt in crimson, bloodsplattery lettering were the words 'SLAYER F***s Metallica!' Roji's eye twitched, and he fainted shortly after. The 'F-word' on a 6-year-old girl's T-shirt was a bit much for him.

" Metallica basher?" Muhyo asked, yawning quietly.

" No, not really. I like them.. Swedish metal owns them and everything else by miles, but they're actually pretty good.. This is Shinichiro-san's shirt. I couldn't find mine."

Mikazuki sat on the red vinyl couch, laying her head back. " You like Metallica too?", Muhyo smirked.

" AC/DC's way better, but Metallica's cool. You're a Slayer fan?"

" Yeah... Roji doesn't like my shirt. Heh heh.. Foul language doesn't bother me. Never has." Mikazuki said, sighing. " Whoa. I suddenly feel.. **REALLY** tired."

" Ghost encounters, for the first few times, really tire you out. Entities, they take your energy and use it to sustain their corporeal forms, because they don't any." Muhyo explained. She nodded.

" I watch documentaries on paranormal stuff like that all the time.. So funny to watch people get the living heck scared outta them.. but I've heard from reliable sources that most of those are lies. That true?"

" Depends on what you watch.. and who your.. 'reliable source' is."

" ...My friend Misa. Misa Murosaki. Her mom's Judge rank, I believe."

" Yuriko Murosaki, right? Yeah, she's a Judge. Not too nice, though.", Muhyo stretched his neck to the side. He was really getting tired. Putting away three ghosts in one week wasn't easy. " She's a grumpy old bat.. How many kids DOES she have?"

" Three. Two of my friends, and the most annoying woman I've ever freaking met. They're also housing the boy's girlfriend, Amaya. She's been my best friend since god-knows when.", Mikazuki sat up, preferring to have eye contact with whomever she was speaking to.

" What a small world."

Mikazuki laughed. " Misa's nine. Isuke, the boy, he's in college. The other girl is Senka, she's about 19.. annoying, preppy little andriod.. and Amaya, Isuke's girlfriend, she's a year behind Senka. We call Amaya 'Neko' because she always wears a headband with pink cat-ears, and a kitty bell on a pink ribbon around her neck.", she paused. She never talked to anyone as easily as this. It made her wonder why she liked him so much. " I don't know why but I've always been better at making friends with people way older than me. Weird, yeah?"

" I know how you feel. Most kids my age aren't even out of school yet."

''My age..?' Hmf. He's only around ten years old.. someone my closer to own age who maybe understands me!' She cheered internally. 'Yay!', Suddenly something on the floor shifted. Roji had woken up.

" My god, whats' with that shirt?!"

" Forgive me, Roji-san." Shinichiro said, heavily embarassed, " It's my shirt. I couldn't find Mikazuki-chan's tanktop."

" I-it's okay.. But your wife lets you wear that shirt? Don't you have your little daughters to worry about? The three-year-olds?" Roji asked, slightly confused. Shinichiro grinned.

" They can't read yet." He said, chuckling.

" Well, thank you for letting me borrow it, Shinichiro! It's really comfortable.. and Slayer rocks!!" Mikazuki said, hugging her bodyguard around the waist.

" It's **not ladylike** to be shirtless." Shinichiro said, patting her on the head.

" Not really that, I would just be cold.. Come to think of it, it IS unnaturally cold in here now.." She said, walking back to the couch. " Someone turn down the thermostat?", but before anyone could answer, Mikazuki's phone began playing the chorus from Caramelldansen. She snatched it from the table, nearly tripping on the rug.

" Uhhh.. Hello?"

A happy femine voice from the other line shouted through the phone.

" TACOS!!!", Mikazuki giggled.

" Hi, Neko-chan."

" I heard you were visiting your brother, nya. Put me on speakerphone.", Mikazuki laughed evilly, glancing at Roji as she turned on the speakerphone setting. She handed the phone to him, but he was busy blushing five shades of red. He'd had a huge crush on Amaya since around the time he first met her. " HI ROJI!!!"

" H-hi, Amaya-chan."

They talked for a few minutes busily while Mikazuki continued her previous conversation with Muhyo.

" Neko's crazy.. In a funny and harmless way... Like Ozzie Osbourne, but, umm.. more drugs."

" She's.. Weird.. But that's not really a bad thing, is it?"

" Define normal."


	6. The Youtube Savior

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note:** I rather like this chapter...

* * *

Hoshi Mikazuki chapter 6

" Well, Amaya says she might want to come over tomorrow to see you, Mikazuki, seeing as you haven't been in town for a month." Roji said, closing Mikazuki's cellphone and handing it to her.

" Fine by me, so long as they don't show up in the middle of the night like last time.. I swear they're nocturnal." Mikazuki said, taking the phone and setting it on the table.

" They...?" Roji asked, hugely confused.

" Oh, yeah.. Forgot to tell you.. Neko has a boyfriend. You remember Isuke Murosaki, right?" Mikazuki said, tilting her head to the side.

" That goth boy that was in your class, plays a crazy amount of video games? Yeah." Roji wasn't as lost now, but Muhyo gave Mikazuki a weird look.

" You're in college, and you're still 6?", Mikazuki giggled. This confused Muhyo even more.

" Correction.. I TEACH college. Physics, to be exact. I'm regarded as the smartest child in the world. Kinda scary, isn't it?", then Mikazuki looked at her shoes, sighing sadly.

" What about Isuke?" Roji asked.

" He's dating Neko. Sorry." Mikazuki said, bracing for a yelling at.

" I thought you said he was **GAY**." Roji said, emphasizing the word 'gay'.

" Yeah, I thought so too. I was wrong. The only women or people in general he will ever love are Amaya-chan, Misa, and Nicole Kidman.."

" I can't blame him for the third one..." Muhyo muttered, shifting in his seat. He zoned out for a minute, then Mikazuki popped his daydream-bubble, staring at him almost critic-like.

" You like Nicole Kidman too?"

" ...Yes." He said, staring blankly. " So how exactly are you two related?" Muhyo asked, obviously trying to change the subject, pointing to Roji and Mikazuki with his middle and index finger.

" Half-siblings. Mom got with Roji's dad at least a year or so after she was done with mine." Mikazuki said. " Then she took Roji from his dad in a custody battle. He lived with us for about 2 years before he moved out to study Magic Law. Fill in the blanks from there.. 'Cuz I have no idea." She finished, shrugging.

" I tried to take the entrance exam for MLS, the Magic Law School. I... failed.. Then I took a job as Muhyo's assisstant. We moved in here, to Tokyo and this office.. Now here I stand, 17 and proud.. And I'm still the lowest rank in Magic Law, Second Clerk...", he heaved a sigh, laughing nervously.

" Alright. That clears things up a little." Mikazuki and Muhyo said, nearly in unison.

" Whoa. It's almost as if you two were two halves of the same brain, but opposite gender." Roji said, laughing.

" What?" Mikazuki said, giving Roji the 'OMG what have YOU been smoking?!' look.

" Don't care.." Muhyo said, yawning. " I think I'm goin' to bed."

" OK." Roji said.

" Explain the rules of what happens when I'm asleep." Muhyo said, opening the door to his room.

" #1, Do not wake Muhyo up unless absolutely nessessary. #2 ...", he paused, " ... I forget."

" There IS no #2. Just let me sleep, okay?"

" Okay." She said, " Mind if I use my laptop? I gotta check my messages.. and watch some Youtube."

" Oh.. so BOTH of you are 'net nerds, huh?" Muhyo asked, snickering.

" Yes."

" I don't m--", but Roji interrupted him, shouting as he ran toward Mikazuki.

" OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE THE YOUTUBE SAVIOR!!! I HAVEN'T USED THE INTERNET IN HALF A YEAR!"

And again the phone rang just as Mikazuki snatched the portable PC from her brother. This time it was 'What's Up, People?!' by Maximum the Hormone.

" Oh-ho! Isuke knows I'm here." Mikazuki said as she opened the phone, " WAZZAP?". The voice that answered was a boy's, the tone half caught between bored-out-of-their-mind and stoned-out-of-their-mind.

" Heya, Goldy-Locks! What's up?! Amaya-chan says you're back in the crazytown.", He sounded totally wasted, as he usually did. He wasn't even 21 yet...

" You finally graduate from college?"

" Yeah. It went by sooooooo slow without you and your... _far out_.. teaching methods.."

" What can I say? If I think a kid _deserves_ to be taped to a chair 'cuz he won't sit down, I'll tape him to the chair.. I'll let his classmates _laugh_.. It _WAS_ his fault." Mikazuki said, giggling. Muhyo gave her a weird look. Shrugging he walked into his room, closing the door behind him.


	7. A Moment to Speak

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is sort of weird. It explains Mikazuki's warped psychology, and how she really feels toward many people. :D

* * *

Hoshi Mikazuki Chapter 7

At least an hour had passed since Roji had gone off to bed and Shinichiro had passed out, sitting against the wall. Mikazuki lay awake on the couch, thinking. She was a little bit of an insomniac.

'Huh... So this is where my brother lives...' She thought distantly, getting the best look at the office she'd gotten since she arrived. White walls, white ceiling, red leather couches, and a side table with a lamp on it. There were two doors, one with each of their names on them, "Muhyo" and "Roji". She'd only known Roji for a week before he left. His friend had been possessed by a ghost the month before he came to live with his mother. He said that a practitioner of magic law had saved him, as Roji could have done nothing to help. He was quiet and thoughtful and sensitive, always reading or doing a little housework then... Mikazuki had to hide all her books from her mother, except manga. Her mother wanted her to grow up to be a stupid spoiled whore like her, with nothing but a wine bottle and jesus. That encouraged her to embrace passionate hatred of all christians like her mother.

Suddenly Mikazuki's mind grew aware of someone watching her. She turned around to see Muhyo staring at her.

" Roji finally went to bed, huh?" he thought aloud, eyeing Shinichiro skeptically as he shifted against the wall.

" Yeah.. What are you doing, watching me like that? Are you some kind of--", but Muhyo gently cut her off.

" No, nothing like that... I just wanted to ask you something. The story about your mother, is that really true?" He asked. She shook her head, laughing quietly.

" Do you want to see the scars again? Or are you not sure that they're real? I can show the weapons she used on me. They're at my house."

" ... I believe the scars. I just wanted to hear it from you... but what about your father.. unless it's too delicate of a subject."

He sat down next to her. She had an expression of forced thought on her face, as if trying to remember a dream. " I.. I never knew my father. I've always been a bit angry at him, I guess... For never showing up at any of my birthdays, or christmas, or idiotic sentimental holidays like that. Meaningless, really." She sighed. " ... I think I remember seeing his face once when I was two. He had come to see me, but my mother wouldn't let him in."

" What did he do to HER?" Muhyo asked.

" ... Nothing, as far as I know. Shinichiro knows.. I know he does, but he won't tell me. She was a messed up old bat, and I always hated her, although I felt a little pity for her.."

" Why?"

" No matter how many times she tried, she was always the one begging ME to stop." Mikazuki finished, smiling a bit psychopathically.

" Stop what?" Muhyo asked, trying to continue on the subject. She laughed, almost as if she enjoyed her mother's fear of her.. " What's so funny?"

" She was scared of me.. Because she thought that I was satanic and wrong and would kill her if not.. kept naive. She was the naive one. You can't take will of survival, or information stored in one's brain, from someone, no matter how hard you try... Ha ha. She shook like one of those stupid Mexican dogs when ever I came near her, but when I asked her what was wrong she just told me to stay away from her."

" ... You talk an awful lot, but unlike Roji.. You're worth listening to."

" Thank you."

They both sat for a while, silently observing one another, yet trying not to let the other notice. After a few minutes, Muhyo broke the silence.

" It's so hard to figure out what you're thinking.."

"I have to be that way.. Whenever anybody can read what you're thinking from merely your expression.. You become somewhat vulnerable. That's something I cannot afford to have happen. Also... Some people will try to sympathize with me about what I've been through. I don't want their sympathy, or pity.. Especially from those moronic, preppy little stick figures. They always try to tell me that I'm lying to myself. That she WASN'T trying to kill me.. That she was the perfect mother and that I was just a schizo or something. I won't doubt I'm schizophrenic... Probably am.. I just refuse to lie and say that she was a good mother. She forced her idiotic beliefs on me. Christians are nothing but sheep, herded by a malicious shepherd in the form of their 'messiah'.. He's just one more falsity for the church to manipulate."

" I see.. You REALLY hate Christianity, don't you?" Muhyo asked, a bit more interested now.

" Christianity is what drove me to madness... It deserves to be raped to death by it's followers." She said, and Muhyo laughed.

" And these.. preps? Why do you hate them?"

" Ah.. The so-called beautiful people... They torture me.. I've never fit in because I'm odd. I can't help being that way... I'm just the mini basket case to them.. They don't see me as a teacher even. I only a anomaly in their eyes... And anomalies should just be left by themselves..", She paused for a moment, taking time to breathe deeply before continuing. " Until they just wither away and repair themselves to be similar to that which is 'normal'. There is no normal. Everyone is different. The little things are what make up that person. No one seems to get that."

" You have a higher level of thinking than anyone I've even spoken to before. An amazing insight for someone as young as you."

Mikazuki paused again. She'd never opened up to anyone like this before. " I think that my mindset agrees with you... In other words.. You're pretty interesting too.. I'm happy you're my brother's employer."

Mikazuki was madly blushing inside, but why? Who was this boy that seemed to make her speak about how she really felt?


	8. Roji's gone!

**Disclaimer: If Muhyo and Roji belonged to me, would I be here?  
Author's Note: **This chapter is where things start to pick up. It was fun to write :)**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

As they sat next to each other for a good fifteen minutes (communicating only through glances and slightly nervous body language), they slowly gathered the feeling of being watched. For another five minutes or so they just sat, Then they heard a sound, like glass breaking. It startled Shinichiro awake.

" W-What the hell was that?" Shinichiro gasped. He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night like that.

" I think it came from Roji's room!" Mikazuki quipped, standing up.  
Muhyo got up and grabbed his magic law book, as Mikazuki approached the door gingerly.

" I'm going to open it." Shinichiro whispered. Mikazuki nodded, stepping back.

He turned the knob and opened the door quickly.

" It's... Empty."

Indeed it was. It looked as if no one had lived in the room for at least three months. The window was also open... But where was Roji?

" Hey Bro~~.. WHERE'D YOU GO OFF TO?" Mikazuki half-whispered in a mock-cheerful tone through grinding teeth. She look a few more steps, and jumped when she looked to her left. There was a message scrawled on the wall, suicide note style, in what looked like black sharpie.

'BOTH OF MY CHILDREN WILL FOLLOW ME IN DEATH'

" Mother.. You shady old fox... Roji's not going to die for you any time soon." Mikazuki said to herself, observing the message. " And neither will I."

" Indeed.. Where do you think they've gone to?" Shinichiro asked.

" A number of places..."

" Elaborate, please." Muhyo said, stepping in the room and shutting his book soundly. Mikazuki glanced over to him, grinning slightly.

" Well, she could have dragged him back to the mansion in Stockholm... Where Roji and I were both born." She sighed.

" Stockholm? In Sweden?"

" Yeah... Either that or they're two other places... Our mansion here in Tokyo, or... They're still--"

" Here? Yep!" Shinichiro said shakily, pointing to the ceiling. Two glinting blue eyes stared down on them.

" Pagans... Worms... Such filth, Mikazuki... I would never bring you back into my home... But Jiro can.. Still be saved... Saved from your horrible... Filth... Filth and Lies..." The deranged voice of Koyuki Kusano rang out, " Take him from me... If you can... You'll be burned by the father and the son... They protect the... Righteous.. And shall smite the... Wicked..."

" Father and son my Swedish be-hind... You're a deranged old bat and deserve to burn FOREVER in the hell you created..." Mikazuki murmured.

The glowing blue eyes vanished,

" Bible thumping alcoholic trailer trash...! They're at the mansion here... In Tokyo." Mikazuki said angrily, shaking her head. " Well what are you waiting for?! Let's go get Nii-san back.", She bent down to pick up her shoes and socks.

" Whoa there. We need a plan first, don't we?" Shinichiro said, shaking his head despairingly.

" All I know is... I need my assistant, and I think Mikazuki-chan needs her big brother." Muhyo smirked, grabbing his cloak from the coat tree.


End file.
